Ratings
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: A short one-shot involving Riley and Anya. Friendship fic. R&R!


**This little fic is based off of the episodes 'Tears Dry on Their Own.' I love Anya. She is really down to earth and I can relate to her. Riley's relationship with her is too cute. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Oh, he is _definitely_ a seven."

"Are you kidding? He's a four in a half."

Anya shook her head, murmuring that Riley had terrible taste in guys.

Riley and Anya sat at The Dot, each having a milkshake. Anya liked Riley. He was sweet and understanding and never judgmental. She hadn't seen those traits in a friend for years. She only hoped she could help him with his problems.

Together, they were scoping for guys. It was a Saturday afternoon, and the place was simply buzzing with activity.

"What about him?" Anya asked, jutting her chin towards a seat in the back. Riley turned back slightly and scrunched up his nose. He gave Anya a strange look.

"He's a three." Riley responded, turning around. Anya got a better look at the guy and shrugged. Suddenly, the bell on the door rang, signifying a new costumer. Anya smirked and turned to Riley, eyes alight.

"He's so totally an eight." Anya whispered, leaning in lose. Riley let his eyes scan the male. He had dark brown hair and pale skin. He was also wearing a lot of black.

"I might have to agree with you on that." Riley smiled. "And I'm pretty sure he goes to our school. If I remember correctly, I heard he has some problems with Fitz." Anya grinned.

"A bad boy." She acknowledged. Riley nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he's gay?" She asked, not daring to turn around. After a few moments of secretive glances, Riley shook his head.

"As straight as a ruler." Anya giggled shyly. While contemplating whether she should go talk to him, she heard Riley sigh deeply. She turned around and saw a young female with short, auburn curls walk over to him and talk to him. He whispered in her ear and she blushed deeply. Then, they left. Anya sighed.

"Taken." She huffed heatedly. Riley reached over and ruffled her hair. They both turned again when the bell rang.

"Aww." Anya cooed. Riley rolled his eyes.

"He's a one." Anya turned back to him, shocked.

"No he isn't!" She dropped her voice when some people stared to stare. She shook her head with a small smile. "He's more like a three. He's got a baby face." Anya turned and smiled. They boy turned to her and offered a small smile back.

"Way to rob the cradle, Anya." Anya huffed at Riley. "He looks like a freshman." Riley added. Anya rolled her eyes.

"I'm not 'robbing the cradle.' Besides, age is just a state of mind." Riley snickered.

"Anya, only old people say that." She pouted. Mischievously, she took some of the whip cream from her milkshake and wiped some on Riley's nose. He rolled his eyes, but then, humorously, tried to lick it off.

"It's impossible." She laughed. He soon joined. They were laughing so much that they didn't hear the bell chime. Only when the cute stranger was on line to order, did they notice him. Anya stared, mouth open, while Riley stared, eyes wide.

"Wow." She mumbled. Riley nodded in agreement.

"A ten." They said in unison. Anya smiled.

"Too bad he's straight." Anya said, standing up. Riley also stood and shook his head vigorously.

"He is not." Riley denied, shaking his head.

"Well, we'll just have to see." She winked at Riley before approaching the boy. Riley followed curiously. Anya greeted the male and introduced herself and Riley. He shook her hand and turned to do the same for Riley, but stopped.

"You…uh…" The boy stuttered. Riley was confused. Anya started to giggle. The male reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mirror.

"Whip cream?" Riley practically screeched. He turned to Anya, who looked sheepish. She let out a yelp when he charged towards her. Being small and graceful, she dodged him and ran out of The Dot. Unfortunately, months of football trained Riley well, and he easily caught her. He effortlessly lifted her up and into the air.

"You should've told me!" He was completely mortified. She giggled, sputtering out apologies. He set her down.

"By the way, he _was_ gay." Riley added smugly. Before she could protest, he interrupted. "He was carrying a pocket mirror!"

"He could be metrosexual!" When Riley gave her a disbelieving look, she changed tactics. "Or he hangs out with girls a lot?" Instead of being a statement, it sounded like a question. Riley rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Come on. Let's go test out your theory. Besides, Peter will kill me if I dine and dash again." Anya skipped over and linked arms with him. She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but let's get your nose cleaned up first."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review?**

**~S.S. **


End file.
